Referências
Considerando que Life is Strange gira em torno de Max Caulfield, uma adolescente em um colégio de artes e ciências, há várias referências artísticas, científicas e à cultura pop ao longo do jogo. Várias dessas referências são um tanto quanto discretas e "old school", refletindo as inspirações do desenvolvimento do jogo, e outras são homenagens a outros artistas. : A seguir uma lista de todas as referências, organizadas pelo episódio e local em que aparecem; também há uma divisão entre referências focadas em personagens, locais e influências para a história em geral. Veja aqui informações mais específicas para Referências Artísticas ou Referências Científicas. Influências Gerais Algumas mídias inspiraram fortemente Life is Strange, como fica evidente nos paralelos entre a história do jogo e as ambientação dessas obras, além de haverem várias referências em particular feitas durante o jogo. A seguir alguns desses paralelos e outras referências. Twin Peaks * A história de também se passa no Noroeste Pacífico (região da América do Norte) e gira em torno do desaparecimento de Laura Palmer, uma adolescente bem-querida por todos, exatamente como Rachel Amber antes do começo do game. * Ambos Life is Strange e Twin Peaks trabalham com a figura de uma "cidade tranquila com segredos". * O "Quarto Escuro" para o qual Rachel foi levada, e as cortinas separando o armazém do estúdio em si, assim como as cortinas vermelhas que Max atravessa ao entrar na festa do Clube Vortex são uma referência ao Salão Negro de Twin Peaks. * A implicação de que Jefferson muda sua atenção para Victoria Chase, que vence o concurso fotográfico Heróis do Cotidiano, é similar a como o vilão de Twin Peaks sequestra a ganhadora do concurso Miss Twin Peaks, para o qual o Concurso Fotográfico Heróis do Cotidiano seria um paralelo. * No Quarto Escuro, há uma carta de Sean Prescott, falando sobre a saúde mental de Nathan, e ela é adereçada ao Dr. Jacoby, que é o nome de um psiquiatra em Twin Peaks. * Mark Jefferson diz que o motivo de ter orquestrado os crimes do Quarto Escuro vem de uma obsessão por capturar a perca de inocência e juventude. BOB e outros espíritos do Salão Negro em Twin Peaks se alimentam de 'garmonbozia', uma representação física de dor e sofrimento que eles precisam atormentar pessoas para criar. * No banheiro do Restaurante Two Whales está escrito 'fire walk with me', uma referência ao filme Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me(ou Twin Peaks: Os Últimos Dias de Laura Palmer, no Brasil), a prequel da série original. * O policial é parecido com o personagem Dale Cooper da série, o qual também gosta muito das tortas da lanchonete local. No game, o policial gosta das tortas de abóbora da Joyce Price no Restaurante Two Whales. * O Policial Anderson Berry parece ter sido modelado usando como referência o Delegado Andy Brennan de Twin Peaks. Além de serem parecidos visualmente, eles compartilham o mesmo primeiro nome (Andersom , encurtado para Andy) e até mesmo a mesma pinta, no mesmo local, no lado direito do rosto, um pouco acima da boca. * O cavalo branco em Twin Peaks que aparece nas cenas com Laura Palmer faz um paralelo à corça que aparece no game representando Rachel Amber. * A placa da caminhonete de Chloe é TWNPKS (Twin Peaks). * Laura Palmer e Rachel Amber compartilham a mesma data de aniversário, 22 de Julho. * Caso Max conte a David sobre o assassinato de Chloe no Episódio 5, ele atira e mata Jefferson. Twin Peaks possui uma situação similar, na qual Leland Palmer sufoca Jacques Renault, que ele pensava ser o responsável pelo assassinato de sua filha. * Na sequência do pesadelo antes da decisão final, há dois momentos bem parecidos com algo que aconteceria no Salão Negro: O primeiro é a presença de Doppelgängers (réplica de uma pessoa que se passa por ela) dos amigos e conhecidos da Max, que a torturam psicologicamente; o segundo é a volta aos corredores da Blackwell como estavam no começo do episódio 1, mas todos os diálogos e textos estão de trás para frente. * O personagem Samuel Taylor pode ser uma analogia à Log Lady em Twin Peaks. Assim como a Log Lady, Samuel é visto como um personagem estranho, assustador e peculiar e parece ter uma conexão sobrenatural com a cidade, com uma visão incomum de seus mistérios. Efeito Borboleta * Os protagonistas da trilogia Efeito Borboleta possuem todos a habilidade de visitar e alterar seus passados através de dispositivos como fotografias (ou diários, vídeos...) e assim criar novas linhas do tempo/realidades, assim como Max pode fazer com fotografias. * O protagonista de Efeito Borboleta, o primeiro filme da trilogia, Evan, sofre com dores de cabeça, desmaios e sangramentos nasais quando usa demais sua habilidade, assim como Max (apesar de o motivo para isso acontecer no filme ser um pouco mais do que simplesmente usar demais a habilidade; o cérebro de Evan tem que lidar com todas as memórias adicionais de todas as linhas do tempo alternativas que ele cria. Já para Max, o motivo parece ser simplesmente que seu cérebro é forçado demais por voltar no tempo muitas vezes ou muito no passado). * Assim como Max, Evan de mudou de sua cidade natal quando tinha 13 anos, deixando sua amiga de infância para trás. Eles pararam de se falar e, quando Evan se encontra com ela novamente, anos mais tarde, ele percebe o quão ferrada a vida dela tem se tornado desde que ele saiu de sua vida. Quando ela, pouco tempo depois de eles se reverem depois de tantos anos, morre, Evan usa seu poder para prevenir sua morte e tenta mudar seu passado para melhor. * Evan muda um evento de grande importância em sua própria infância e na de sua amiga, criando uma nova linha do tempo na qual alguém acaba permanentemente em uma cadeira de rodas, exatamente como na linha do tempo alternativa que Max cria no final do Episódio 3 (apesar de no filme ser o próprio protagonista quem acaba na cadeira de rodas). * Evan cria outra linha do tempo na qual seu alter ego parece ter o oposto de sua personalidade, sendo membro de um popular grupo social elitista e sendo amigo de pessoas com as quais nunca teria criado laços. Esse é outro aspecto da linha do tempo alternativa criada por Max, na qual ela é membro do Clube Vortex e é amiga de Nathan e Victoria. * No meio do Episódio 5, Max acorda em uma linha do tempo na qual ela está de volta no Quarto Escuro e não pode fugir usando seus poderes porque Jefferson queimou seu diário e fotos. De maneira parecida, no clímax do filme, Evan acorda em uma linha do tempo na qual ele está numa instituição de problemas mentais e não pode fugir porque nessa linha do tempo seus diários (seu meio para viajar no tempo) não existem. * No final da história, Evan tem que cortar os laços com a pessoa que ele desesperadamente tentou salvar durante a história inteira para criar uma linha do tempo moralmente aceitável, lembrando o final "Sacrificar Chloe". * Toda vez que Evan e Max mudam algo no passado, há uma montagem de fotos mostrando velhas memórias sendo sobrepostas por novas na nova linha do tempo. * O Quarto Escuro lembra o porão do pai da amiga de infância do protagonista, que tentou gravar vídeos ilícitos envolvendo Evan e sua filha quando eram crianças. Os cortes e transições que ocorrem quando Evan recobra a consciência depois de seus desmaios ou ao voltar à essa cena lembram aos que ocorrem em Life is Strange, quando Max esta acordando/recobrando a consciência nas cenas do Quarto Escuro, com Jefferson querendo tirar fotos suas. Donnie Darko * Life is Strange e Donnie Darko dividem o tema de universos tangentes e a ideia geral de viagem no tempo. * Um tema central em Donnie Darko é a ideia de sacrificar uma pessoa para salvar uma pequena cidade americana. No filme, é o protagonista, Donnie, quem é sacrificado. * Middlesex e Arcadia Bay são ambas destruídas por um vortex temporal que lembra um tornado. * Em ambos Life is Strange e Donnie Darko existe uma figura masculina respeitada com uma história secreta de abuso pela qual ela é presa. * A primeira cena do filme mostra Donnie acordando de uma iteração anterior do loop-temporal no qual ele está preso; ele levanta do chão, sozinho, confuso, em uma região remota na parte mais externa da cidade da qual é possível ver grande parte dela, sem a menor ideia de como chegou lá. Isso é extremamente similar ao que acontece com Max na primeira cena do game. * No Episódio 1, há um desenho de Frank, Coelho, de Donnie Darko no diário da Max. Também acredita-se que o primeiro nome de Frank Bowers seja uma referência a esse personagem. * No Episódio 2, na placa de um carro no estacionamento da Blackwell está escrito DNNDRK (Donnie Darko). * No Episódio 2, é mostrado que Max tem uma cópia de Donnie Darko em seu quarto. * Em ambos o Episódio 2 de Life is Strange e em Donnie Darko, há cenas envolvendo atirar em garrafas de vidro para praticar tiro. Azul é a Cor Mais Quente '' '' *Ambos Life is Strange e Azul é a Cor Mais Quente contam a história de uma garota introvertida que se apaixona por uma garota "selvagem" de cabelo azul que parece ser seu completo oposto em questão de interesses e personalidade. *Ambos envolvem temas LGBT. *Clementine e Emma da [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Le_bleu_est_une_couleur_chaude versão graphic novel de Azul é a Cor Mais Quente] são quase idênticas a Max e Chloe de Life is Strange. Millennium - Os Homens Que Não Amavam as Mulheres (The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo) * Ambos Life is Strange e Millennium - Os Homens Que Não Amavam as Mulheres giram em torno de uma mulher que esteve desaparecida por um longo período de tempo. * Ambos os vilões "documentam" suas vítimas através de fotos. * A camiseta de caveira de Chloe no Episódio 1 lembra muito a camiseta de caveira com moicano de Lisbeth na versão sueca do filme. * Um poster no quarto de Chloe e no quarto de Dana parecem idênticos ao usado na divulgação da versão americana do filme. * Ambos os vilões possuem uma sofisticada "masmorra" de alta tecnologia que usam para aprisionar e tirar fotos de suas vítimas, que são todas jovens mulheres. * Ambos Nathan Prescott e Martin Vanger adquiriram suas tendências psicopatas por causa de seus pais. No game, Nathan desenvolve seus impulsos psicóticos como uma reação às expectativas exageradas e autoritárias de seu pai. Também pode-se dizer que o Sr. Jefferson se torna um pai substituto para Nathan e tenta ensiná-lo como canalizar seu ódio para que seja usado em seu trabalho artístico sádico, mas ele é inevitavelmente incapaz de controlá-lo. Stephen King * No estacionamento do Two Whales, Max vê o cão de Frank Bowers, Pompidou, que está dormindo, e o chama de "Cujo". Cujo é um cão raivoso que é o personagem central da novela de mesmo nome escrita por Stephen King. * Caso Max fale com Justin na festa do Clube Vortex, ele se refere a Max como "Maximum Overdrive", uma referência ao filme de mesmo nome, escrito e dirigido por Stephen King (Comboio do Terror no Brasil). * No pesadelo da Max, no trecho em que ela está se escondendo de Frank Bowers, que está com uma lanterna, este diz "Eu e Rachel estamos flutuando aqui embaixo no esgoto... Venha aqui embaixo!", uma referência à IT de Stephen King. * Ao entrar no dormitório feminino pela primeira vez, está escrito REDRUM na lousa do primeiro quarto à direita, de número 217 (o quarto de Stella Hill). Ambos o número e a inscrição fazem referência ao livro "O Iluminado", de Stephen King. Gone Home * O diretor criativo, Jean-Maxime Moris, e o diretor artístico e do game, Michel Koch disseram ser fãs de jogos como Gone Home, e o próprio Koch já entrou em contato com a The Fullbright Company (desenvolvedora de Gone Home) depois do lançamento do game, em 2013.O próximo game do criador de Remember Me se parece com Gone Home com viagem no tempo (14 de agosto de 2014)(em inglês) * Ambos os games contam histórias de amadurecimento que se passam em Oregon, nos EUA. A história gira em torno da relação entre duas adolescentes que pode se dizer que lembra a relação entre Max e Chloe. *Uma possível referência direta à Gone Home é a localização de Arcadia Bay: em um cartão postal encontrado no quarto de Chloe, vemos que o código postal de Arcadia Bay é 97141. Gone Home se passa em Boon County, no Oregon, que tem o mesmo código postal. Na vida real, o código pertence a Tillamook, a área que inspirou diretamente Arcadia Bay. Isso também confirma que Life is Strange e Gone Home não se passam no mesmo universo. Quarto da Chloe - Cartão Postal Rachel.png|Cartão Postal de Life is Strange. GoneHome.png|Cartão Postal de Gone Home. Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros * O grande jogo de futebol americano que ocorreria no ultimo dia do game (na sexta feira, dia 11 de Outubro) seria entre os Bigfoots da Blackwell e os Razorbacks de Sunnydale (como visto em um folheto que lista os jogos marcados com o nome completo das equipes). Sunnydale é uma cidade fictícia da Califórnia, da série de TV Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros. *De acordo com uma entrevista ao Gamespot, o co-diretor do game, Michel Koch, disse que sua segunda série de TV favorita é Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros. (Sua primeira é Twin Peaks.) * Alguns personagens de Life is Strange foram inspirados em personagens de Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros. (Ver a seção Personagens abaixo.) * No Episódio 1, uma placa no estacionamento da Blackwell faz referência à série. A placa é "BFFVMPRSLR" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer). Referencia_Sunnydale.png|Folheto do calendário de jogos com a referência à Sunnydale. Referências do Artigo en:References es:Referencias ru:Отсылки Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:Conteúdo Especial Categoria:Referências Categoria:Bastidores Categoria:Conteúdo Especial (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Bastidores (Primeira Temporada)